Pesche Guatiche
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Arrancar | urodziny = 25 maja''Bleach'' Official Character Book 2 Masked | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 175 cm | waga = 58 kg | poprzednia przynależność = Armia Arrancarów Aizena | poprzedni zawód = 41. Arrancar Fracción Nel Tu | poprzedni zespół = Números | partner = Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, Dondochakka Birstanne, Bawabawa | bazy operacyjne = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | krewni = Brak | resurrección = Última | debiut w mandze = Tom 28, Rozdział 245 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 145 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 | japoński głos = Takehito Koyasu | angielski głos = Michael P. Greco }} Manga Bleach; Rozdział 297, strona 9 jest przyjaźnie nastawionym Arrancarem i dawnym Fracción Nel Tu. Obecnie Pesche oraz Dondochakka, drugi z Fracción Nel, podróżują razem z nią jako jej przybrani bracia. W podróżach towarzyszy im "zwierzątko" - Bawabawa. Wygląd Pesche Guatiche jest Arancarem, którego głowę niemal w całości przykrywa biała maska, wyglądem przypominająca głowę owada. Jego lewe oko, widoczne przez otwór maski, jest żółtego koloru, prawe zaś przykrywa kawałek fioletowego tworzywa, przytwierdzony górną częścią nad otworem maski. Pesche jest blondynem, a pojedyncze kosmyki włosów są widoczne spod jego maski z tyłu, na szyi. Jego ciało, bardzo szczupłej budowy, jest fioletowego koloru, a klatkę piersiową przykrywa biały pancerz, przypominający zbroję. W takim samym kolorze ma sięgające do łokci rękawice oraz nagolenniki. Dziura Hollowa położona jest w okolicach jego brzucha, tuż poniżej pancerza. Pesche nie nosi obuwia i dzięki temu widać, że ma u stóp po trzy palce. Osobowość Pesche sprawia wrażenie zalęknionego, a nawet tchórzliwego, zazwyczaj woli ukryć się przez wrogiem niż stawić mu czoła. Śmiertelnie boi się Shinigamich i reaguje paniką, kiedy słyszy, że Ichigo jest jednym z nich. Jednocześnie zdaje się być mało domyślny, bo nie wpada na to sam, a przychodzi mu to do głowy dopiero, kiedy mówi o tym Nel.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 246, strony 9-10 Ma krótką pamięć, wielokrotnie zwracając się do Uryū Ishidy per "Ichigo"Manga Bleach; Rozdział 259, strona 4 i zapominając, że sam posiada umiejętność, którą nazywa "Infinite Slick".Manga Bleach; Rozdział 257, strona 7 Podobnie jak Dondochakka, Pesche ma tendencję do dramatyzowania i przyjmowania teatralnej pozy, zwłaszcza, gdy się przedstawia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 246, strona 7Manga Bleach; Rozdział 247, strona 13 Bywa lekko perwersyjny, co widać, gdy traci koncentrację na widok stojącej daleko, rozebranej Cirucci Sanderwicci.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 256, strony 7-8 Historia thumb|left|190px|Pesche jako Fracción Pesche był 41. Arrancarem w czasach, gdy razem z Dondochakką służyli jako Fracción 3. Espady, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. Nnoitra Gilga wraz z Szayelaporro Granzem zerwali siłą maski jego i Dondochakki, by sprowokować tym Nelliel i wciągnąć ją w pułapkę. W wyniku tego 3. Espada została ciężko ranna, jej maska pękła, a cała trójka została zrzucona z murów Las Noches na pustynię poniżej. W skutek rany Nelliel przybrała dziecięcą postać, straciła wspomnienia i większość swoich mocy. Pesche i Dondochakka zdecydowali, by poświęcić się opiece nad nią, ukrywając swoje prawdziwe tożsamości. Starali się nie dopuścić do tego, by Nel odzyskała pamięć i wróciła do poprzedniej postaci, bo wiedzieli, że nigdy nie lubiła walczyć, a jako pozbawiona mocy dziewczynka, nie musiała tego robić. Następnie przemierzali wraz z nią pustynie Hueco Mundo, spędzając czas na zabawach z Nel i jej ochronie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 296, strona 15 Fabuła Hueco Mundo thumb|190px|right|Pesche bawi się z Nel w “wiecznego berka” Pesche, Dondochakka i Bawabawa ścigają Nel przez pustynię w Hueco Mundo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 245, strona 19 Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryū Ishida i Yasutora Sado atakują ich trzech, w przekonaniu, że chcą oni skrzywdzić Nel. Jednak dziewczynka staje w ich obronie, czym wprawia grupę Kurosakiego w zakłopotanie. Nel i jej obstawa przepraszają za wywołane zamieszanie i wyjaśniają, że bawią się w "wiecznego berka". Pesche wyjaśnia, że jest jej „starszym bratem”.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 246, strona 8 Jakiś czas później Pesche, wraz z innymi, jedzie przez pustynię na grzbiecie Bawabawy. Nel opowiada o różnych typach Arrancarów, którzy zamieszkują Hueco Mundo. Gdy stwierdza, że Ichigo wygląda na Shinigamiego, Pesche i reszta „rodziny” wpada w panikę i zaczyna histeryzować w przekonaniu, że Kurosaki za chwile ich zabije.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 246, strona 11 Ichigo jednak zapewnia ich, że nie zrobi im krzywdy. Wtedy pojawia się Runuganga i atakuje grupę. Pesche i pozostali lądują na piasku i wpadają w kłopoty. Z opresji ratują ich Rukia Kuchiki i Renji Abarai, którzy po pokonaniu piaskowego potwora podchodzą i przedstawiają się. thumb|190px|left|Ranking rozkładu sił w grupie, autorstwa Pesche Gdy docierają do Las Noches, a grupa rozdziala się, Nel biegnie za Ichigo. Pesche i Dondochakka decydują się podążyć za nią, ale mylą kierunki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 249, strony 3-4 Pesche przez przypadek zaczyna ścigać Uryū i trafia w sam środek jego potyczki z Cirucci Sanderwicci. To powoduje zaniepokojenie Arrancara, bo według jego statystyk Uryū to najsłabszy członek ekipy, z kolei za najsilniejszego uważa Chada. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 256, strona 6 Pesche wspomaga Uryū, używając swojej techniki ‘’Infinite Slick’’, co denerwuje Cirucci do tego stopnia, że uwalnia ona swój Zanpakutō. Po porażce Cirucci, Pesche i Uryū wpadają na Renjiego, który walczy z Szayelaporro Granzem. Podczas, gdy Uryū włącza się do walki, Pesche trzyma się z boku i ukrywa przed Fracción Szayelaporra. Orientuje się, że Dondochakka, który po rozdzieleniu dołączył do Renjiego, leży zagrzebany pod stertą kamieni. Pesche wyciąga go z gruzowiska, starając się nie ściągać na siebie uwagi, ale Dondochakka zaczyna się wydzierać, ściągając na nich Fracción. Z opresji ratuje obydwu Arrancarów Renji, który unieszkodliwia Fracción 8. Espady. thumb|190px|right|Szayel tworzy repliki Peschego Kiedy Szayelaporro przerywa walkę, by zmienić zniszczone ubranie, Pesche i pozostali uciekają ze zrujnowanej sali, ale znów trafiają w to samo miejsce, na skutek przekierowania tu przez Espadę wszystkich korytarzy. Szayelaporro powraca i uwalnia swój Zanpakutō i używając swojej umiejętności tworzy repliki Peschego oraz pozostałych. Renji wpada na pomysł zniszczenia sali prowokując jego klony do użycia Bankai i dzięki temu unieszkodliwia repliki. W odpowiedzi Espada niszczy resztę replik i korzysta z innej techniki, wytwarzając lalki voodoo dla Abarai i Uryū. W tym czasie Pesche i Dondochakka rozpoznają po Reiatsu, że Nel powróciła do swojej właściwej formy. Chcąc dołączyć szybko do niej, by ją wspomóc, postanawiają pokonać Szayelaporra dzięki swojej połączonej sile. Pesche używa swojego Infinite Slick, dzięki czemu lalki voodoo wyślizgują się Espadzie z rąk. Dondochakka przywołuje ze swojego brzucha Bawabawę, na którym Pesche zbliża się do przeciwnika i tnie go swoim Zanpakutō, Últimą. Pesche i Dondochakka wykorzystują swoją najsilniejszą broń, na którą składa się ich połączone Cero Sincretico, jednak atak nie wyrządza Espadzie żadnej krzywdy. Szayelaporro wyjaśnia, że rozpoznał ich jako Fracción Neliel, a w czasie swojej walki z Uryū i Renjim, analizował ich ruchy, Reiatsu, a następnie przewidział i wykorzystał słabości ich techniki. Po chwili przyznaje, że mieliby szansę na wygraną, gdyby użyli tej techniki na samym początku. Jednak obaj Fracción zajmują uwagę Espady na tyle długo, że na pomoc grupie przybywa Mayuri Kurotsuchi. W wyniku walki Pesche i Dondochakka lądują w stercie gruzu. Po śmierci Szayelaporra Nemu przechodzi obok Peschego i Dondochakki, po czym zaczyna kopać w gruzowisku, by dostać się do laboratorium 8. Espady. Mayuri każe jej się ich pozbyć, na co Nemu podnosi głaz z nimi na wierzchu i rzuca nim przed siebie. Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna thumb|left|190px|Pesche w pokoju Ichigo Pesche zjawia się w Realnym Świecie kilka chwil po Nel. Podobnie jak ona, spadając używa super-prędkości, jednak w przeciwieństwie do niej spada nie na Ichigo, a na ziemię. Ze względu na to, iż spadł głową w dół, Pesche mówi, że Przedstawiciel Shinigami nie pozna go jedynie po kroczu. Nim zdąża cokolwiek powiedzieć, zostaje kopnięty w krocze przez Ichigo, który jednocześnie wzywa go po imieniu. Kiedy Guatiche podnosi się z ziemi, przekazuje Ichigo informację, że Hueco Mundo zostało zaatakowane, jednakże nie jest to nic, czego nie dowiedział się już od Nel.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 486, strony 2-5 Później, kiedy Orihime, Sado, Uryū, Nel i Pesche zbierają się u Ichigo w domu, Gautiche opowiada o ostatnich wydarzeniach z Hueco Mundo. Okazuje się, że po śmierci 1. i 2. Espady to Tier Harribel przejęła władzę w świecie Hollowów, jednak w ostatnim czasie została porwana przez Wandenreich. Arrancar spekuluje, iż chcą wykorzystać ich rasę jako żołnierzy w wojnie. Informuje następnie, że Dondochakka również został porwany i właśnie to jest powodem zaangażowania jego i Nel.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 486, strony 10-12 Następnie wyrusza wraz z Kisuke Uraharą i pozostałymi do Hueco Mundo. Nieoczekiwanie pojawiają się w powietrzu i zaczynają spadać, ale Orihime używa Santen Kesshun, dzięki czemu lądują bezpiecznie, ale robią przy tym sporo hałasu. Kurosaki kładzie mu rękę na ustach, aby przypadkiem się nie odezwał. Pesche komentując to mówi, że Quincy muszą być prawdziwymi idiotami, jeśli ich nie usłyszeli. Ichigo dziwi się, jakim cudem może on mówić, skoro ma zasłonięte usta. Arrancar wyjaśnia, że to nie jego usta, ale gula, a poza tym niegrzecznie jest tak kogoś łapać. Następnie tłumaczy, że pojmani Arrancarzy są dzielni na dwie grupy: do zabicia i do uprowadzenia. Kiedy Ichigo rusza ku grupie ludzi, Pesche krzyczy, że nie ma tam Dondochakki. Chłopak odpowiada, że uratują go, ale przy okazji mogą pomóc innym.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 487, strony 3-9 W czasie, gdy Ichigo walczy z Quilge Opie, Pesche wraz z pozostałymi ratuje Dondochakkę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 490, strona 15 Moce i umiejętności |infinaito surikku|po japońsku "Nieskończony Ślizg"}}: Guatiche jest w stanie pryskać przeźroczystą cieczką, która drastycznie zmniejsza tarcie celu. Umiejętność ta ma wiele zastosowań; idealnym przykładem jest walka między nim a Cirucci Sanderwicci. Opryskana wydzieliną broń Privaron Espady odbiła się od barku Arrancara, nie zostawiając nawet najmniejszego zadrapania. Kolejnym zastosowaniem może być opryskanie terenu, co sprawiło, że śliskie podłoże nie pozwalało na utrzymanie równowagi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 256, strona 17 Pesche jest w stanie nie tylko opryskać cieczą całe pole walki, ale również precyzyjnie pokryć nią pojedynczy cel. Wbrew nazwie, ilość płynu jest w rzeczywistości ograniczona. Pesche nadał tej technice tę mylną nazwę, ponieważ uważa, że nazwa "Ograniczony Ślizg" nie brzmiałaby tak "fajnie".Manga Bleach; Rozdział 257, strona 8 Zwiększona prędkość: Pesche jest w stanie wykonać niezwykle szybki ruch, który nazywa "super prędkością".Manga Bleach; Rozdział 486, strona 2 Cero: Pesche jest w stanie wystrzelić fioletowe Cero ze swojego Zanpakutō, Últimy. Tą umiejętność pokazuje tylko raz, kiedy razem z Dondochakką Birstanne łączą swoje Cero tworząc Cero Sincrético. thumb|right|190px|''Cero Sincrético'' |sero shinkuretiko|po hiszpańsku "Połączone Cero", a japońsku "Fuzja Cero"}}: Unikatowy rodzaj Cero stosowany i wynaleziony przez Pesche we współpracy z Dondochakką. Dwójka Arrancarów ładuje jednocześnie swoje Cero, łącząc je w jedno, tworząc w ten sposób o wiele potężniejszą technikę. Fracción Nel są w stanie wystrzelić dwukolorowe Cero, tworząc ogromną eksplozję przy kontakcie z celem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 296, strona 16Pomimo ogromnej siły, Cero posiada punkt z niewielką szczeliną, gdzie dwa odrębne promienie nie są doskonale połączone; Szayelaporro samym dotknięciem wspomnianej szczeliny był w stanie rozdzielić wiązki, unikając zatrważającej siły Cero Sincrético. Zanpakutō thumb|right|190px|Zanpakutō Pesche |Urutima|po hiszpańsku "Finał", a japońsku "Ostateczny"}}: Miecz z wysuwanym ostrzem stworzonym z Reishi, stale połyskujący niebieskim błyskiem. Kolor ostrza zmienia się na purpurę, kiedy Guatiche wystrzeliwuje Cero. Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Pesche Guatiche ru:Пеше Гатише de:Pesche Guatiche fr:Pesche Guatiche es:Pesche Guatiche id:Pesche Guatiche pt:Pesche Guatiche Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Fracción Kategoria:Números